Tell It to the Preacher
by Basement Hip-Hop
Summary: Fourth chapter up. As I said before, this wasn’t me that was talking. He was turning me on in all sorts of forms, and my lust was taking over my tongue.
1. Keepers of My Soul

Tell It to the Preacher

Most people have secrets. Deep dark secrets that are locked away. Do you promise not to tell anyone about this? Well, I had an affair while I was in the hospital. And with the last type of girl I thought I would be with.

You're about to go into the secret life that Jimmy has made for himself while he was recovering in the hospital. So, erase all of what you know & think about Jimmy Brooks. Because you're about to see what happens when you Tell It to the Preacher.

Chapter 1: Keepers of my soul

I will tell the truth, I'm scared. I'm never going to walk again, & I feel like all of my freedom has been taken away from me. I'll never be able to play basketball again, I'll never be able to fully satisfy anyone--especially Hazel--& I'll never be ale to let any strangers in again. I tried that once before; look where it's gotten me. My so-called best friend betrayed me & almost got me killed. Now, I'm paralyzed & someone's dead because of his actions. I can't just forget what happened, &, unfortunately, I can't move on. I want to, so badly, but I can still hear the gun shot ringing in my ears. I can still hear myself scream in agony from the endless pain. I can still remember my life flashing before my eyes, seeing Paige, Hazel, Craig, Marco, me playing basketball, my parents…I can still remember Craig's frightened voice before I fell into darkness. I remember it all, & I will not forget.

"We have to give her more blood, Doctor!" I could hear the nurse say on the other side of the curtain beside me. I saw many figures of doctors & nurses trying to save a limp body, still trying to save its soul.

"What's the analysis?" I heard a deep voice say. it was almost as deep as my fathers, & I shuddered at that thought. I closed my eyes, still listening to the voices & other miscellaneous sounds that came from the other side.

"She was in a car with a drunk driver. They slammed into a tree. She has the very worst of it. The driver only has a few scratches." I heard the nurse say. I sighed a bit. _"It was probably her best friend,"_ I thought. _"She probably betrayed her like Spinner did me."_

"Okay, I think we can save her." The doctor said as I felt warm strands of liquid fall down my face--tears. I didn't mind it though, nobody was watching me. I was all alone in the world tonight, & that's how I liked it.

For the next hour, I cried silently. In that hour, I also heard agonizing cries from her mother, sister, & father. I heard doctors almost on the brink of tears. I heard the driver, begging for forgiveness from God. Believe me, he won't hear her. She's secured her place in hell. Make sure to say hi to Spinner, will ya? Then I heard something that made me cry tears of joy. She was going to survive; the girl on the stretcher, I mean. They got most of the tainted blood & tree mess out of her, & now all she needed was some rest & to heal her stitches. I then fell asleep at that point, knowing that she & I would be all right.

The next morning, the silent, but sweet chirps of birds had awoken me. I opened my eyes slowly meet caramel skin. She had perfectly shaped eyebrows, & her lips were perfect, even though it was busted & bruised. Her jet-black hair layered in front of her face. She coughed a bit, & after some struggle, she opened her eyes. They were the most beautiful shades of periwinkle I ever had seen in my life. She tried to smile, but I could tell I had hurt, because she winced & moaned painfully.

"Hey…" The words slowly crept out of my mouth. I blushed a bit at my straight forwardness, & I mentally slapped myself for making her speak, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Hi." She said silently. She blinked her eyes a bit. I felt wrong for thinking this, but she was beautiful, even though scars stripped across her face. "Sorry for disturbing you last night."

"It's okay." I said, chuckling lightly. I hope she didn't hear me cry last night. It would be hard for me to say that I wasn't crying for the both of us. I'm a bad liar.

"Alright…are you sure?" She said hoarsely. I nodded, not wanting to make her weaker. I reached for the remote, & I turned on the TV for both of us to watch.


	2. Foreign Skin

**Author's Note: This story is jumping between both of the characters, okay? It's mostly about them, with a little bit of everyone else thrown in for a bit.**

Chapter 2: Foreign Skin

I felt my body fill with warmth for the first time in about 12 hours when I awoke to his chocolate pools. They were soft & caring, yet harsh & cold. He looked like he enjoyed life, so why was he here? I don't remember much about last night, but my scars tell a terrifying story, a story of betrayal & regret.

"Do…you know what happened to me?" I spoke. He turned to look & gave me no emotion. He didn't want to tell me all that happened last night, but he knew he needed to.

"…Yeah…" He spoke softly as he looked towards the ceiling, trying not to meet my eyes. He could tell that I was hurt, more emotionally than physically. "You were In a car accident, your friend was DWI, & you hit a tree…" He trailed off, & looked at her. Tears were falling down my face, but I signaled to continue.

"You had gotten the worst of it; you lost a ton of blood & you almost died." I couldn't hold back any more; I started sobbing silently as I tried turning over onto my back, but a sharp pain rose in my back. I heard myself scream in agony, & slipped into darkness once again.

"Oh shit…" He hastily reached for the nurse's button & pushed it numerous times. Before he knew it, a doctor & nurse were in the room, & they helped the girl wake up.

"Kari…Kari, are you okay?" The nurse said with worry in her voice. I looked out the window & my eyes started to smile.

"Yes ma'am. I'm really sorry for disturbing you…" I said with a soft voice. I looked at the nurse & it looked as if she melted by my gaze.

"It's okay honey! You can't blame yourself for anything. Now, if you need anything, you can call me or ask Jimmy." The nurse said as she pointed to Jimmy. I smiled widely, & he smiled just as wide. I could notice the dimples on his cheeks. They weren't too big, but just small enough to add charm to his face. "I have to go now, okay?" And just like that, she was gone.

"Thanks Jimmy." I said to him softly. He smiled at me, & I felt myself blush. He was very handsome, no doubt. However, he wasn't like most boys. He was a total gentleman, & it was as if his blood was made of milk & honey, based on how sweet he was.

"Don't worry about it. Since we're going to be roomies for a while, we mind as well help each other out." He said as he twiddled his fingers. I giggled a bit; he did the same thing that my brother does when he's nervous. I wonder if he is. I heard the door open & I saw three people standing in the door. One had blonde hair & hazel eyes. She was pretty; I wish I was as pretty as she was. The other girl had auburn hair & honey brown eyes. I could tell by the twinkle in Jimmy's eyes that she was his girlfriend. The third person had slicked down hair, uncategorized brown eyes, & deep, full lips. He seemed to have a ton on his mind.


	3. In My Shoes

**Author's Note: If it's a little confusing, in this story, Spinner told Jimmy the truth WHILE he was in the hospital, which explains chapter 1. Okay…**

Chapter 3: In my shoes

I was seriously happy to see Hazel again. Hazel…she's beautiful, kind, smart…everything I've ever wanted or needed in a girl. It's as if nobody can understand me but her. Then there's Paige. She's a great friend to have, but she has so much drama in her life, I'm surprised if she has the time to make small talk. Then there's Craig, my partner in crime. I haven't realized how much of a good friend he is until now. I haven't realized a ton of things until now. I guess there are pros to come with this as well.

"Hey!" Hazel walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled as Craig pulled up a chair beside me and Paige sat beside him.

"Hey you guys. What's going on?" I asked as I looked over at Kari, who turned her attention towards the television.

"Nothing, just the same old stuff. But of course, it couldn't be the same without you." Paige chimed in as Craig nodded in agreement.

"Of course not, because I make the school what it is." I said with a wide smile.

"Well, we don't wanna leave you now, but we have midterms and everything. We have to go." Craig and Paige stood up as Hazel and I frowned.

"Aww, do I have to?" Hazel said as she kissed my cheek. God, I love this girl.

"It'll be okay…I'll still be here, promise." I said, and with another kiss on the cheek, they were gone.

I looked back towards Kari, and she was faking sleep. I could tell because her eyes were squeezed shut. I laughed as she opened her eyes and smiled at me. Damn, her smile is beautiful. No, I can't do that to Hazel. I can't think like that…I just can't.

"What? I was just trying to be invisible." Kari said silently as she looked out of the window, which was painted with pinks and reds--the sun was setting.

"I'm sorry for not introducing you…they've been wanting to see me since the shooting." I CANNOT believe I just let that slip out of my mouth. Her mouth widened in surprise for a second, but then she closed it.

"I'm sorry Jimmy…I saw that on the news. You didn't deserve it." Ladies, don't hate me for this, but if I could walk, I'd go over there and kiss her. It was as if she knew what I was going through, and she sort of did.

"It's okay…I'll move on." I said reassuringly, trying not to get her to worry about me, but I couldn't fool her.

"No you won't. Some crazy person, who was deceived by your best friend, has shot you. My best friend used alcohol to wallow in her despairing life, I got into a car with her, unknowing she was drunk, and we crashed into a tree. You almost died, and you will never walk again. I almost died, and for right now, I cannot walk. Don't try to tell me that you're going to move on, because you're not and neither will I." She was right. I knew we would never get over it.


	4. Father, Hear Me Pray

Chapter 4-Father, hear me pray

For some reason, he makes me say things that I'd never say to anyone, but by the look on his face, he knew I was right. I would never get over it. I mean, Erica was my best friend, or at least, I thought she was.

You see, she's like any American teenager, her parents were on bad terms, her brother was shot and killed, and her so-called boyfriend had been slapping her around. Therefore, she used alcohol to make herself feel better. Soon enough, she became a full pledged alcoholic. Two nights ago, she asked me to ride with her. I was sleepy, and she drunk so much, it was almost as if she wasn't drunk at all. So, like a dumb ass, I got in the car with her. After a few miles, she turned off the road into the woods, going for a large tree. And the rest, you should already know.

"Kari? Are you okay?" I head Jimmy say. It was then when I realized I was crying. I wiped my eyes and smiled at him.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to convince him that I was fine, and it was a losing battle.

"Because you're hurt, and stuck here with me." Jimmy said jokingly, and we both laughed.

"But, I like being stuck with you." I said in a flirty voice. I do not know what's wrong with me today. Maybe it's because of the accident, or maybe it's because we're alone. Silence. It was killing me. Was he ever going to respond?

"I like being stuck with you too." He finally said. I smiled a bit to myself when I saw him lick his lips a bit. From that moment until the nurse came with our dinners, my eyes were fixed on them.

"Okay! Steak and rice for Jimmy," She passed the first plate to him, "…and some chicken fajitas for Kari. Enjoy!" She then passed me the second plate. I instantly started to eat my food, while watching 'Wheel of Fortune'. We talked, laughed, and flirted all night. It was then 'Lights out', and there we were, sitting in our beds, staring into each other's eyes. The moon was bouncing off his eyes, the hospital lights were bouncing off mine.

"…Jimmy?" I asked quietly as Jimmy looked up at me. He smiled as a way to acknowledge my presence.

"I think…I think I like you." I blurted out, and I felt myself blushing deeply. As I said before, this wasn't me that was talking. He was turning me on in all sorts of forms, and my lust was taking over my tongue.

"I think I like you too…" Jimmy said sincerely as I tried to keep a happy squeal down my throat. We both laughed a bit as our nurse came in.

"You love birds go to bed, now." She said playfully, and she shut the door.

We both looked at each other, and laughed as we got under the covers.


End file.
